undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond The Dead/ Issue 5
Keep Pushing On - Issue 5 of Beyond The Dead It was around noon time, and everyone except for Lionell was awake. The sky was still glooming, and the sun was still rising. Lionell had begun to make his way off the bus until he seen two to three starving walkers. Lionell got the bat that Walter had brought along. He had swung once at the head. Blood, guts, and brains immediately filled the air; he then went over to the other two. He kicked one down, and smash the other ones head. He then walked over to the poor zombie, lying helplessly on the ground. He got the butt of his bat, and begun to smash the middle of the zombies forehead. He begun smashing even harder, and became more aggressive. The head that once belong to a person had been turned into something that came straight out of a jello case. He started walking slowly with a grin on his face that looked like he had just tasted prison food. He then headed toward the bus to wake up Bradley. Lionell: Bradley, wake up bud. Looks like you had a little too much fun. Bradley looked over to realize Lexi was next to him Bradley: No, it was nothing like that. We just pass out next to each other. Lionell: Sure you did, but I am going to need you to show me the way to your house. Bradley: Alright then. Lionell then started the bus, and followed the instructions Bradley told him. They then eventually reach a neighborhood, they were multi-story houses. What once was a suburban neighborhood had looked like it was destroyed by a wild fire that just wouldn’t stop. Houses we’re burnt down, Cars were abandoned in the middle of the road, and last but not least, dead people walking in the streets. They had to avoid multiple zombies, until they came to a proper stop at Bradley’s house. Lionell: Damn, what the hell happened here? Bradley: I don’t even know what to say. Lionell: Well moment of truth, I go let Paxton keep eyes on the bus. Bradley walked off the bus stairs and immediately walked slowly to the front step of his porch. Every step he took, he lowered his head and began to go slower, knowing what ever was beyond his door step was the fate of his parents. He then opened up the hazel door. The scene of his living room was as if he was walking into a haunted house. Lionell caught up with him. Bradley walked in the house, and looked around. He didn’t see anything, but to only realized a candle that had been recently put out. Bradley: Someone had to be in here at least the past 15 minutes. This candle is out but you can still smell it perfectly Lionell: Well keep an eye out, we can’t take any chances. Lionell then tossed him a pistol. Bradley nor was Lionell able to find anything, besides his family photo, along with his older brothers cloths packed into a suit case. Lionell: I’m sorry for your loss Bradley, I guess everyone loss someone they love. Bradley didn’t want to speak, he couldn’t get out of his mind that his parents we’re dead. Bradley: I guess, first my brother, and now my parents. But someone was here, we got to keep looking! The two begun scavenging the old house until an older men, who looked like he was in his 20’s, held his gun at the back of both of heads. Men: Turn around now! And drop you’re weapons immediately! Lionell turned around first, with a shock look on his face. Lionell: Look we’re not looking for any trouble! Bradley turned around, only to notice it was his brother. His face grew big. Bradley: I thought you was dead! The two brothers ran toward each other and hugged each other. They had been reunited. Landan: I thought you we’re dead as well or turned into one of those things. I came back from fighting a lot of rioters, and didn’t know where you had gone. I came back here looking for you only to realize you weren’t even here. Oh yeah, Do you know this man Bradley? Bradley: Yeah, they saved me after some rioters chased me. Landan then walked over to Lionell, and offered him a handshake Landan: I’m sorry for sticking a gun toward you’re head, I suppose we start out fresh. The names Landan if you haven’t caught on. He said making a small grind. Lionell: Yeah, I supposed so. I’m Lionell. Landan: Is that you’re bus? Lionell: Yeah. Landan: Well my police car isn’t working very well. The past few weeks, the cars been needing fixing, but the old guys were too busy and didn’t care whether they were fixed. Lionell: For sure men, we could use a good shot, plus anybody that is cool with Bradley is cool with me. Landan: Well thanks! I go pack all my stuff, and I get curtains…. You know for privacy, I don’t know what be going on. Lionell: You’re brother should know what’s going on. They all began to laugh. This was the first time during the apocalypse Lionell had cracked a smile on his face. He had made a new friend. Bradley: I told you we didn’t do anything, we just passed out next to each other after a very long conversation. Landan: Sure bud, so where are we going? Lionell: We plan to go to Ft. Campbell. We don’t know whether or not the Army is still holding up. Landan: Damn, my radio just died. Before I came here, a few of the guys we’re talking about it. Lionell: Well only one way to know, get the rest of your stuff packed boys, because we have a long drive to do. The three guys walked toward the bus, only to see Paxtan along with Joe awake. Lionell: Joe we need to start going, this place gives me the goose bumps. Joe: Alrighty then, just got to stop for some gas to get Old Betsy running at full power. Landan then started the bus, and headed out of the neighborhood he had grown up in. At the entrance, Landan notice two familiar people. Landan: Hold on I got to do something. Landan grabbed the same bat Lionell used to kill the walkers earlier. He stopped for a second and just looked. He then swung the bat as hard he could, and the male biter was lying dead on the ground. He then went over to the female biter and did the same punishment that the male biter received. He then walked over to the male biter, and crouched only to secure a wedding ring. He walked over to the female biter and repeated the same steps again. He walked toward the bus with a grimace look on his face, and back into the bus like he was before. The entire ruckus had awoken a few members of the group just for them to go back to sleep again. Lionell: Was that you’re parents? Landan: Yeah, I just couldn’t let them roam. I don’t want anybody to suffer from their hands. My parents aren’t any killers, and they sure aren’t going to be any damn killer once there dead. Lionell: I feel your pain men, but you just got to keep pushing on. Last Issue: Issue 4 Next Issue:' Issue 6' Category:Beyond The Dead Issues Category:Issues